As The Clock Strikes Midnight
by Ron's Babe
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!!!! This is just a little Fic I wrote to bring in the new year. R/Hr and G/H of course. PLease R/R!!!!


A/N:: This is just a little Fic to bring in the New Year. I cant believe its almost 2001 already!!! Well, anyway, this is for all you R/H and G/H shippers out there. HAPPY NEW YEAR, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!  
  
  
As the Clock Strikes Midnight  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
Hermione gazed around the common room. It was New Year's Eve, and all the Gryffindors were letting off Holiday steam. Fred and George Weasley had set off Filibuster's Fireworks and the room had been a glow with red and white stars for thirty minutes now. But Hermione had one thing on her mind.  
  
He was tall, muscular, and handsome, and had Fiery Red hair to top it all off. His freckles were just a cute little on the side thing. She just couldn't resist him.  
  
Ron Weasley sat on the steps to the entrance hall. He gazed around at all the people, no, couples having snowball fights. Harry and Ginny were chasing each other with huge clumps of snow, Seamus and Lavender were rolling around on the ground laughing, with Dean and Parvati, Heck, even Draco Malfoy had someone to cuddle with. He was with Pansy Parkinson, by the lake, probably snogging or something, Ron thought.  
  
But alas, he didn't have anyone. He knew perfectly well who he wanted to throw snow clumps at and roll around laughing with. She had soft, bushy brown hair, and her brown eyes always had a glint of enthusiasm in them. Her figure had perfected over the years, and her teeth were no longer large. He just couldn't resist her.  
  
Hermione saw the couples laughing and playing in the snow, and she even caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy by the lake, snogging with Pansy Parkinson. Maybe I should just sit outside for awhile, She thought. She ran up to her dormitory, managed to tame her hair into a half ponytail, and bounded out of the common room.  
  
Ron watched the couples eagerly, wishing he coul be out there with that certain someone. Maybe I'll go to the common room, He thought. He got up, brushed off the snow that had fallen into his lap, and looked up. His eyes met a pair of glistening brown ones, ones that he didn't expect to be there.  
  
"Hermione!" He managed to choke, taking her in. She had her hair in this cool little ponytail sort of thing, and to him, she was looking beautiful as ever.  
  
" Ron!" She gulped, looking at him. Little specs of snow were clinging to his flaming hair, and his muscular figure stood transfixed on the spot.  
  
" Do you, er, want to go for a walk?" He said, trying not to sound too anxious.  
  
" Um, sure," She said. He offered her his hand, and putting on a cocky voice, said,  
  
" Shall we depart, my fair lady?"  
  
"Oh yes, my honorable sir!"  
  
They doubled over laughing, and Hermione took Ron's hand. They walked for a long while, neither really knowing where they were headed to.  
  
They stopped by a huge oak tree, and turned to face each other. They spoke at the same time.  
  
" Hermione, I..."  
  
" Ron, I......"  
  
"Oh stuff it," Ron said, and He pulled her close and planted his lips on hers, kissing her softly.  
  
She flung her arms around his shoulders, and He put his around her waist.  
  
They sat down, His arms around her, Her head on his chest. They sat there for who knows how long, until........  
  
" Looks like you two finally realized it," said a voice.  
  
" Yeah, finally," said another voice.  
  
It was Harry and Ginny. They stood there, holding hands, looking at Ron and Hermione with amused faces.  
  
" Oh, Shut up you two," Ron said, and Hermione gave an involuntary shiver. He pulled her closer.  
  
Harry and Ginny joined them by the tree, and they just sat there, gazing at the sky. As the clock struck midnight.........  
  
" Happy New Year, Herm," Ron said, tilting her head up to look at him.  
  
" Happy New Year, Ron," Hermione said, kissing him, a warmness spreading through his body.  
  
This was going to be a great New Year, They both thought.  
  
  
Disclaimer:: I own nothing but the idea for the story.  
  
A/N:: So, how was it??? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY PLEASE!!! Last time someone wrote a very rude Review and I took it very personally. So if you dont like it, and your gonna review, please make it constructive. R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
